Xeno-rath
While the disgrace of surrendering to the Tela'tekathra was grievous, your act of training and breeding and indoctrinating the Xeno-rath is a crime unlike anything past, their is no punishment fitting the crime you have committed Zur'athos, should you come within UGI or Taiidan space again, you will have a price on your head greater than any offered on any terrorist organization in Taiidan history. Although we can't touch you, and we have tried and failed, you will never be allowed to come home. ~ Court verdict announced over diplomatic channels. Horror The Xeno-rath have earned their notoriety for being the cruelest, the most ruthless, most savage, and the most decrepit soldiers, mercenaries, and assassins in recent times. To describe them as satanic is an understatement. The Helghan empire speak more highly of their own soldier and police force than of the Xeno-rath, and horror stories from their merchants about streets always covered in blood, and corpses hung up in the street like meat for one to walk by and tear off a piece. Skeletons used build cages to use the recent eaten's children. The Xeno-rath are without morality and savagely rape species compatible and not compatible with themselves and then rip chunks off of them at the same time. It remains to almost unbelievable on whose sick mind took these creatures and made them this way, because they do things that even the other Rath species find completely appalling. Every world they inhabit, they leave with blood soaked soil, the higher the population, the more blood one drowns in. They prefer their meat to be alive and kicking when eaten. Ability: Outside from their own horrors they are incredibly efficient soldiers, they are so often underestimated by their size for their actual strength is actually quite enough to topple several taiidan's single handly. Their blood is incredibly basidic which will break apart most things it comes in contact with. It creates and incredibly high explosive when it comes in contact with Taiidan blood. Even more so then factory made Taiidan high grade explosives. Incredibly aggressive, and seem to exhibit psychopathic tendencies, they will kill often for the sheer fun of it, and thats only if you are lucky. More often they will keep your injured carcass and slowly over time snack on your carcass. They are incredibly fast and can run up to 300 miles and hour on a planet with the gravity of the Planet of Taiidan. Their bone structure is also incredibly dense, perhaps even more than that of Derexium. The conclusion to this is that their homeworld is a superdense world with a powerful gravity field. If there were a black codex X in existence they a single one of them could go toe to toe with one and win with only minor injuries. Actuality While the trained, merciless, monsters are the only ones seen majorally in the galaxy, there homeworld portrays a very different side of them that was not expected. Erex Malren who was presumed lost after an unsuccessful attempt to take back the UGI worlds the Tela'tekathra took control of, was forced to land on an incredibly gravity strong world until he could make repairs, to his craft. For more on this story, and for a better understanding of the Xeno-rath's real species culture and society search this link. Shin'rath Category:Tela'tekathra